Stress Relief: Sonoda Umi Version
by Artemis Tano
Summary: With the Olympics coming up, archery star Sonoda Umi is going full "all work and no play". Worried, her friends force her to get some stress relief by hiring some people to have fun with her. Terrible summary, basically UmixErixNozomi smex, yuri warning, smex warning, no under 18 warning, severe blush warning, biting warning, uh...need-to-get-laid and sleep author warning...enjoy!
**Hello people! Still kinda-here-ish! Yeah...so, still haven't finished LL, gotta but I know what's coming so I almost don't want to, but anyways, I love shipping all the characters like everywhere, so I got this pairing in my head and can't let go- ErixUmixNozomi. That's right. Three of them. So basically, this will be Umi being "forced" to go to a** ** _club_** **(if ya catch my drift) by her friends where Eri and Nozomi have been selected to "service" her as she's pushing herself too hard and not having any -AU, Umi's a bit younger than the two, smut warning, yuri warning, kind of bondage warning...?(you'll see), geez what else can I warn you about?! Enjoy!**

* * *

"D-demo, Kotori! I-I have practice tomorrow!" Umi's protests were useless as Kotori shut the door, leaving her trapped. "Sonoda Umi-san?" Umi stiffened, turning slowly while clutching to the envelope in her hands. "Eh, h-hai?" She stammered, struck by the blonde who was behind her. _Tall, beautiful, and...cold? No...intimidating,_ Umi thought. "Welcome. My name is Eri, but you can call me what you wish. This-" she gestured to the other woman on the couch that Umi had just noticed, "is Nozomi. Last names are being withheld for various reasons. May I see your envelope?" Umi swallowed quickly and nodded, crossing her arms nervously in front of herself as Eri read the letter. "Ne, Umi-chan, you don't need to be so nervous. Come! Sit down with me," Nozomi said, smiling. Umi nodded, perching on the edge of the couch with her hands on her knees. Glancing over at the purple-haired woman, Umi couldn't help but notice how her appearance contrasted her partner's. _Warm, rather well-endowed, and...cute?_

"Nozomi, this is pretty much a C-1 case," Eri said suddenly, dropping the envelope into Nozomi's lap. Umi fidgeted as Eri sat down on her other side, feeling a bit trapped. She looked around the room-nice carpeting, a small bookcase with some wine on it, a rather large bed, and some... _underclothes_ piled in a corner. "Ahh...I see," Nozomi said suddenly. She dropped the envelope onto the table and slid closer to Umi, leaning against her side. "Someone here's been working too much and barely playing at all...Umi-chan, you really should relax...Let us take care of you for the night..." Umi gulped as Nozomi tugged her coat off, crossing her arms over her blouse. She tried to back away but was caught by Eri, who quickly turned her around towards Nozomi, swung the bluenette's legs up onto the couch, and held her shoulders so she couldn't escape.

"A-ah, b-but I have to...I have p-p-practice...a-and..." Umi swallowed her words as Nozomi slid in between her legs, stopping inches from her face. "Umi-chan, I think it would be fun for all of us if we could take care of you for just one night...please?" Nozomi pouted, placing her hands on Umi's thighs. Umi's face turned a darker shade of red as Nozomi's hands slowly brushed along her thighs, but the damage was done. The heat running through Umi's body was well beyond her control. "I-I-I...I don't r-really...I mean, there's n-n-no..." Umi whimpered, sinking back into Eri's arms as Nozomi inched closer, breathing hitting her ear.

"Is that a yes?" Eri whispered from behind, placing her head near Umi's other ear. "H-hai..." Umi muttered, trying to cover her face with her hands. Nozomi grinned, placing a gentle kiss on Umi's neck and reaching for her hands. Umi's face burned as she let Nozomi move her hands down to her sides, exposing her face. Nozomi cradled her face with one hand, slowly leaning in. Umi saw her intent and closed her eyes, tensing a little when Nozomi's lips made contact with her own. Eri saw the tension spiking in the bluenette's shoulders and moved her hands to the front of Umi's blouse while Nozomi pried her lips open. Umi whimpered as Eri's tongue found the edge of her ear, Nozomi's mouth completely controlling her own.

"Hmm, Umi-chan is so tense even though we haven't done anything yet..." Nozomi teased, slowly sliding the edge of Umi's skirt up her thigh. Umi whined in response, eyeing Nozomi almost petulantly. "Th-that's not-" Eri placed a finger on her lips, popping the top button of her shirt with her other hand in complete silence. Umi's blush darkened as Eri worked her way down, Nozomi's grin growing ever wider. As soon as Eri popped the last button, she brought her hand back around behind Umi, pulling the younger girl's arms back with her and keeping them there. "Now, whatever shall we do to relieve you of all that tension?" Nozomi said, grinding her hip into Umi's center and catching her lips again. Muffling weak gasps with her tongue, Nozomi slid her free hand up to Umi's neck while the other began to trail down the younger girl's stomach.

Umi tried to pull her arms back towards Nozomi, but got a warning nip from Eri that sent shivers down her spine. Nozomi slowly hooked a finger into the elastic of Umi's underwear, breaking the kiss. "You _have_ done this before, right, Umi-chan?" Umi stiffened, irritated. "O-of course! I mean, I get it m-may not s-seem like it, but…" Nozomi smiled. "Sorry, sorry. Just didn't want to hurt you." Nozomi said, pulling Umi's underwear down to her knees in one motion. "A-ah, w-w-" Umi bit her lip as Nozomi trailed one nail down from her bellybutton to the source of her heat, inhaling shakily as she began running her finger along the outside.

"Eri." Nozomi and the blonde shared a look before Nozomi reached up to part Umi's hair, pulling it over one shoulder. Giving Umi a quick wink, Nozomi caught her lips just in time to stifle a shriek as Eri sunk her teeth into Umi's collarbone, careful not to break skin. Nozomi slipped two fingers inside the younger girl at the same time, causing her hips to buck forwards in surprise. Umi's chest trembled as she whimpered, adjusting to the slow but firm pace Nozomi was setting. Nozomi sat up, prying Umi's mouth and sliding her tongue in, distracting the bluenette from her fingers.

Eri loosened her jaw, narrowing her eyes as she inspected the marks she had left. She licked her way up Umi's neck, scraping her teeth along a vein and watching the younger girl's hair stand on end. The blonde grinned as she felt Umi twitch, having just run her tongue under the girl's ear. "Hmm, did I touch a sensitive spot?" Eri whispered sweetly, running her teeth along the shell of Umi's ear. Umi jerked under her, breaking the kiss with Nozomi and gasping for breath. "N-n-no...I just..." Umi swallowed her words as Eri licked the same spot again, causing the bluenette's to clamp her mouth shut. "Mou, Erichi, you don't need to tease her that much. She's already close," Nozomi said, grinning as she curled her fingers.

Umi inhaled sharply, back snapping straight as her thighs clamped on either side of Nozomi's hips. She blinked hard, panting, hips still rolling with Nozomi's rhythmic thrusts. Nozomi grinned, lifting Umi's chin up with one hand to gaze at her face. "Erichi...make sure you hold her tight. And distract her for me, k?" Nozomi gave Umi a fierce kiss before trailing kisses from her neck to her chest, nipping along the way. Umi struggled feebly as Eri pinned both her hands with her legs, leaving the blonde's hands unoccupied. They found her breasts, which Nozomi had left as she licked down patches of Umi's stomach. Umi whimpered as Eri twisted her head to the side, claiming her mouth with a rough, hungry kiss.

Umi suddenly shut her eyes and pressed back into Eri, back arching outwards as her high hit. Her scream was muffled by Eri, who held the back of her head with one hand as the girl's torso began to slump. Umi's legs pulled Nozomi closer, the purple-haired girl just grinning as she removed her fingers and repositioned herself. Eri broke the kiss as Umi's chest began heaving, craving air. Nozomi watched from below, sucking on her fingers as Umi regained her breath, resting her head on Eri's shoulder. "Fun?" Nozomi asked, noticing that the flush in Umi's cheeks had only worsened.

Umi looked at her in embarrassment, eyes barely open. She tried to shift back in hazy alarm as she saw that Nozomi's head was level with her thigh, hands already crawling up exposed skin. "W-w-wait, what are-that's-" Nozomi nipped her knee, looping her arms around the bluenette's waist to anchor herself. "You're still conscious, Umi-chan. Out job isn't done." Umi whimpered, tilting her head back as a pair of mouths assaulted her; One on her neck and the other on her leg.

Eri was slowly working her way up Umi's neck with her teeth, not putting any real pressure into it. "Hope you don't mind the marks...Nozomi loves them as much as I do..." Umi nodded weakly, eyes shut and shoulders trembling. Nozomi was slowly trailing up the inside of Umi's thigh with kisses and little bites, bringing one hand down to steady a shaking knee. Umi whimpered as Nozomi's breath hit her heat, craning her head away from Eri's teeth. Eri reached up and guided Umi's jaw back towards her, smirking as she saw the overwhelmed expression on Umi's face. Nozomi slowly ran her tongue along Umi's slit, tightening her grip as Umi bucked and whined in response.

Eri settled her head on Umi's shoulder, bringing her free hand up to play with Umi's hair as the younger girl panted in her grip. "Mmm...such a nice shade of blue..." Eri dug her fingers into Umi's locks, pulling the girl's head to the other side so she had access to the other, unexplored side of Umi's neck. She began to kiss it lightly, just wanting to add sensation to work her up and leave the real stuff to Nozomi. Nozomi was, in fact, doing just that. She had decided that she liked the taste of the bluenette, and had dug straight in. Umi was moaning unabashedly, biting her lip as she curled forwards.

Nozomi slowed her pace, bringing a hand down to slowly circle Umi's clit with a fingertip. Umi whimpered, held on edge as she tried to pull forwards. Her hair fell across Nozomi's head as Eri readjusted her hold so as to not hurt Umi, still working on her neck. She reached around to Umi's front and gently scraped her nails across her stomach, feeling the girl shiver. She can't hold on much longer... Eri thought, eyeing the shuddering form in front of her. Umi's mind was lost in a haze of torturous lust as Nozomi played her expertly with her tongue, brushing against her teasingly with fingers. Eri nudged Nozomi with a foot, gesturing to Umi when she saw green eyes peer up.

Umi let out a soft wail as Eri's teeth nipped her earlobe, quickly working their way down. Nozomi strengthened her attack, drawing whimpers from the archer as she approached the edge. "W-wai-" Umi's words turned into a pained cry as Nozomi and Eri both bit her at the same time, the combination of sensations shoving her over the edge. Umi's thrashed in Eri's arms, sucking in shallow breaths as Nozomi continued to eat her at a slower pace, stretching out her high. Her vision went black and she went limp, tears dripping slowly from her eyes.

Eri checked to make sure she wasn't hurt-y'know, besides the bites-before standing up. Nozomi wormed her way out of Umi's legs, wiping her chin. "Hmm...I like her. She's adorable..." Eri dusted herself off, leaning down to pick up Umi's still form and carry her to the bed. "How gentlemanly," Nozomi giggled, settling on the foot of the bed. Eri just huffed and pulled the covers over the bluenette, stretching her back. A hand tugged on her sleeve, and Eri just raised an eyebrow as Nozomi offered her fingers to Eri. She took them, swirling her tongue around to capture Umi's taste before releasing them with a pop. "...no wonder you enjoyed yourself."

Nozomi grinned, a light blush crossing her cheeks as Eri played with her fingers. "Aw, did I make my Erichi jealous?" She pecked her girlfriend on the check, gasping when she was flipped and pushed face-down onto the bed. "Not much. I get to eat someone tastier, after all." Nozomi shivered as Eri's fingers stripped her of her underwear, a warm figure crawling on top of her. "Wait, Umi-chan might wake up...and I think she'd die of embarrassment if she saw us..." Nozomi groaned as Eri ignored her, trailing nails up her thighs. "Have some faith in your work, Nozomi. Besides, you're too wound up, aren't you~?"

* * *

 **NOPE. NO MORE SMUT FOR YOU. Oh, I am a troll. You guys can just imagine your own ErZomi smex for yourself, I'm done. I got a lot of stories I'm working on, and my inspiration for SSD is just gone, so I have to try to make a decent ending. That and a BRILLIANT(at least to me) crossover idea. Stereotypical one, yes, but who give an f? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I live on review so plz help me out, and...yeah, this is prob gonna stay a one-shot unless I get spammed. Enjoy your day!**


End file.
